Princess Lena
by BoxSnake
Summary: Lena Fitch is the Gryffindor 6th year Princess of Hogwarts. With best mates, Fred and George, she is completely used to chaos and fun. But relationships? Thats another story.  Adult themes, mild language, substance aduse, and mention of eating disorders.


Harry Potter is not mine; no matter what I wish for. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers, ect. I'm just a huge fan(: Please Review!

* * *

Lena Fitch was watching the crowd of people as she stepped onto the platform. A man in a dark blue business suit was chatting on his phone and swerving through passersby. She gazed at him and he lifted his coffee cup up to his lips, only for it to be knocked by an elderly man who had waved to a small girl as she ran off one of the trains, platform 8. The girl screamed to the old man.

"Grandpa! I missed you!" She had an American accent, Lena watched as they hugged and the business man swore loudly as the hot liquid crashed onto his white button-up.

"Alright Mum?" Lena looked over her shoulder to where her mother was pushing her trunk and books on the trolley.

"Just fine, sweetness, how's Ollie doing?" Mrs. Fitch asked her daughter.

"He's fine, napping. The dozy thing." Lena scratched the top of her small orange cat's head through the skinny metal bars of his basket. He stirred slightly and stretched his legs out.

"Here we are, Platform 9. All ready?"

"Yea, Mum." The mother and daughter glanced around to make sure no one was watching them; Lena took the trolley and placed Ollie's basket on top of her trunk, she pointed it towards the barricade. Slowly she stepped towards it, picking up her speed and jogging at the brick wall, faster and faster until the trolley met it face on. Instead of the expected crash Lena ran straight through it, feeling the familiar magical rush of the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ once again.

Familiar faces of parents and students were exchanging various goodbyes to one another. Hermione Granger, a 4th year Gryffindor, was hugging her mother; her bushy hair stood out more than any other witch. Lee Jordan was waving to a dark skinned woman from the train, showing off his large toothy grin. The Christmas buzz could be still be felt, the winter holiday had just ended and it was back to school for all of the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts. Mrs. Fitch cleared her throat.

"Lena, let's go find them, yah?" She said and Lena nodded. "You're awful quiet this morning, pet. Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel a bit sick from breakfast, I'll be fine Mum." Lena pushed the trolley along. "There they are!" She spotted bright red hair near the train, exactly who they were looking for.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Lena yelled, beaming and waving to the woman. "How are you?" she asked when she was within talking distance.

"Wonderful sweetheart, how are you? Skinny as always." she shook her head in a motherly way and hugged Lena tightly. Mrs. Weasley always smelt like yarn, fresh mowed grass, and home cooked meals. It was comforting to Lena; Mrs. Weasley was like her second mother.

"Yeah, I know." she grinned happily and hugged the woman back. "I'm great though, thanks."

"All ready for your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Yeah, I hope so." Lena shrugged.

Mrs. Weasley kissed her on the top of the head and turned to embrace Mrs. Fitch. They greeted each other as old friends, with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Mrs. Weasley, where are Fred and George?" Lena asked her, noticing they weren't around.

"They're on the train already, dear. Make sure they behave, will you? Those boys have been driving me mad with all those experiments of theirs, haven't gotten a wink of sleep all holiday."

"There's Arthur," her husband was waving towards them, eyes twinkling and mouth upturned into a jolly smile. He wore a small discolored hat and a jacket that matched, both covered in soot. There was a large smudge on his cheek that sunk into the wrinkles in his face. "We best be off, I'll see you both soon. Amelia would you and your husband fancy coming over for dinner later this week?" she asked Lena's mother.

"We'd be delighted, Molly." Mrs. Fitch then turned to her daughter. "Alright Lena, you be good. Do your best in school, and don't trust those young wizards." she addressed her daughter in a mock official tone. "I love you, forever and day."

"I love you forever and infinity, Mum." Lena smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "I'll write you when I can. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley, see you soon."

"Goodbye dear. Have a good term." Mrs. Weasley replied.

She gave her mother another quick squeeze and walked into the corridor, leaving the noise of the platform behind her.

* * *

The lights were dim, and the train was rattling along the track towards the school Lena had come to know. Cheers and laughter came from a compartment ahead and smoke billowed out from under the door. Lena walked down the familiar corridor; she noticed a flash of silvery white hair. Malfoy- she groaned.

"Hello Lena, lovely holiday? You look devein, no surprises there." The slithery 4th year looked Lena up and down like examining some sort of trophy. Lena didn't even bother to look at him. A few awkward seconds ticked by and he smirked. "You're not going to be nice today? You seemed so keen a few weeks ago." He looked at her with his 'you want to snog me senseless' wolf eyes. Any other girl would fall for this trap. But not Lena, she was much too clever to fall for the git.

"You do realize I was completely smashed when that happened, right?" his smile didn't even flicker as he stared at the brown haired girl.

"That doesn't matter to me; it was still the most memorable night of my life, you look delicious in the moon light." He got this disgusting look on his face, and as she looked down at his trousers she got a very good idea what he was thinking of.

"Never again will you see any part of my naked body. Stop your sick fantasies, or I'll tell everyone that you purposefully got me drunk and took advantage of me." She glared directly his eyes and he froze, his face falling completely.

"You wouldn't." he said it quietly, he was never this emotionally invested with anyone but Lena, he didn't want people to think the only way he could have a go at her was when she was plastered.

"You know I would." Lena was serious, and he leaned against the wall.

"Whatever, Princess." Malfoy spat, his pride plummeted as deep as the ocean.

She sighed and walked downward to her compartment, which no one but her and her friends had even taken since she started here. Lena had that kind of power over people.

"Lena Fitch, the lovely Princess of Hogwarts, has finally arrived." George greeted her with a large smile and a bow. "Good Holiday?"

"I bet it was, we heard about the Malfoy incident. Not exactly the best idea; was it, Lena?" Fred said, looking at her accusingly. Why he cared, she didn't know. But she didn't like how he looked at her right then.

Fred and George were twins. As such they were nearly always together, even took all of the same classes. They were exceptionally tall, with freckles that covered their entire bodies, (as much as Lena has seen, anyway.) Both had blazing red hair that never laid the same way, Fred's was parted to the left and George's to the right. They're eyes were a light blue, but Fred's were a shade darker. George was taller, and had more freckles on his arms.

Knowing the twins since she was six gave her a little information on how to tell them apart.

"Has he told everyone?" Lena asked and the twins nodded simultaneously. "Knew I shouldn't have gone there, let's not bring it up, yah? Never going to happen again, biggest mistake I've made recently." Fred's face softened slightly. Sometimes he acted like an over protective brother.

"Oh, and George, no need to bow; you know I hate that 'princess' shit." she laughed at him as he did it again, adding a swift hand movement, and pushed him down onto his seat. Everyone in their grade has called her 'Princess' since she was in first year. Fred had even added on her name; Princess Lena. He was the only one who called her that, even George only called her Princess. It caught on to the lower grades too now. Some older students had given her the nickname in her first year because Lena was exceptionally beautiful and always spoke her mind. She had dark brown hair, waving and curling all the way down to her stomach, and her face was so perfect and flawless that she had never worn makeup. Her dark eyelashes were bigger than any other girls' in the school, without the need for mascara or charms. With beauty and feistiness to match a queen, but much younger, they had figuratively crowned her a princess.

"But you are a princess-" George started.

"-Our princess." Fred finished for him; twin thing.

"Oh ha-ha." she sat next to Fred and put her incredibly long legs on the seat across from them.

"Where's Dai? Haven't seen her yet." She glanced out the compartment window, trying to find her closest, if not only, female friend.

"She went to find the sweets trolley, got hungry." George streched and got up. "Speaking of which, I'd fancy a sweet myself"

"Or a Daisy." Lena and Fred said in unison.

Dai, or Daisy, had been George's romantic interest since first year when she accidently knocked over his improperly brewed Boil-Cure Potion; causing George to break out in extremely painful and hideous boils.

"Shut up; both of you." George blushed and ran out of the compartment to look for the girl. Dai was beautiful, almost pixie like. She was half a foot shorter than Lena and had shoulder length light rust colored hair. In the right light she looked exactly like a Weasley, who all had bright red hair.

"Oh, Georgie," Fred said, smiling after his brother. "He's adorable, he is. In love with a girl who's far too dim to understand basic Transfiguration!" he laughed and Lena hit him.

"She knows most of the material; it's just the wand work she can't grasp!" Lena defended her friend.

"Well, either way. It'll be brilliant when they start going together." Fred reached into his trunk and fished out a pack of Exploding Snap for them to play with.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Lena laughed and started laying out the cards.

"Bet you it will." Fred looked into Lena's eyes and knew she couldn't deny any bet he threw at her.

"Alright then, 15 galleons and no more 'Princess' crap; George is a coward when it comes to Dai, I doubt he'll ask until _after_ 7th year."

"He's a Gryffindor at heart, trust me. When _I win_ I get something even better." He said, inexplicably.

"And I don't get to know yet, obviously." She said, touching her wand to the first card.

"Not yet; deal Princess Lena?"

"Rules first; no telling either of them of the bet. No persuading him to ask her out. It does not count if she asks him out, making the bet null and void. This must happen of his' own accord. You may not impersonate George and ask Dai out for him, and it must be within a month." Lena stated very officially.

"Alright, agreed then?" He held out his hand.

"Agreed." she grabbed hold and shook. As if on cue the cards exploded, sending smoke pouring out through the open door and into the corridor.

The ride to Hogwarts was always exceedingly long and tiresome. Dai and George joined them shortly after the bet was made, bringing them each a Chocolate Frog and some Every Flavour Beans, and they all played a few rather exciting games of Exploding Snap.

"He's not going to leave me alone, is he?" Lena said, noticing Malfoy following her off of the train. "That's just pathetic." Fred and George were whispering to each other, George laughed and both of them turned around and glanced at Malfoy. It wasn't like them to not share a joke.

"Why is he behind us, love?" Dai said, she called everyone love. One of the things George liked about her.

"I hooked up with him when I was drunk at some fancy party over holiday. Stupid, I know. I'd take it back if I could. It wasn't even satisfactory. I have no idea what the other girls are smoking, but he is rather," Lena paused. "Inadequate."

At this Fred and George laughed and they both turned around, facing Malfoy.

"Well, Malfoy old chap. Having a little trouble downstairs?" George mocked the Slytherin boy, who had taunted his brother and friends since they started at Hogwarts.

Malfoy went completely pink in the face and looked directly at Lena.

"My father will hear about this!"

"About how small your cock is? Well, he probably already knows. I mean, you must have gotten it somewhere." Fred said, nonchalantly making fun of the boy.

"No wonder your house is so vast. Over compensating, are we?" Her voice was icy as she looked at him directly in the face. "Scurry off now. I don't want to have to think of that awful night any longer."

Dai grinned as the boy skulked away, followed by his friends and Pansy Parkinson, she looked at Lena sadly before she left.

"You are truly entertaining, dear Princess." Dai said and grabbed her best friend's hand.

"You're doing it too now?" Lena groaned sarcastically as she walked with her friends to the carriages waiting to bring them up to one of her favorite places in the world, Hogwarts.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, how I've missed thee!" Fred and George exclaimed together, digging into the large feast in front of them. Dai had quite a bit on her plate as well, but ate like a lady rather than a pig.

"You're Mum cooks even better than this, you know that."Lena had a small apple in her hand, and had been staring at it since it appeared.

"Yeah but I like a bit of variety now and again." Fred flashed a toothy smile; bits of chicken were stuck in his front teeth.

"Eat, love. Don't make me force you. I know it's hard, but please?" Dai acted as Lena's mum more often than not.

"I ate so much this morning, my stomach feels weird. Mum wouldn't stop feeding me, it's like I was pregnant or something." Lena said, looking away from the fruit. It was hard to lie to Dai.

"Well, she has a right to worry you know." Lena rolled her eyes and took a bite. It felt weird in her mouth, like an unwelcomed stranger in her home.

"Here, sweetness." Fred had gotten her a plate filled with small foods, that he knew were her favorites. Carrots, chocolates, peanuts, and kiwi cut in perfect circles.

"Thanks, you guys." Lena smiled quietly and started eating little by little.

"You are getting better, right?" George looked over at her, around Fred.

"Yeah." she shrugged, wanting to get off the subject of her eating disorder. She nodded to her friends reassuringly and ate the biggest slice of kiwi on her plate. "When does Quidditch start up again?"

"Two weeks now, I think. Oliver's going to be training us like mad." Fred groaned. "We've been practicing every day since the holiday started, just to keep him off of our backs."

"Yeah," he blushed when he noticed Dai was looking at him, interested in Quidditch herself. "Want me to teach you, Dai? The pitch should be free soon." He must really like Dai, the last person who attempted to teach her how to play Quidditch was hospitalized for 3 weeks and hasn't been near a broom since; poor bloke.

"Are you serious? That'd be brilliant! Tomorrow you think, after Potions?" she almost hopped off her seat, grinning with excitement.

"Relax girl." Lena said, laughing. "Let's all go this weekend, I wanted to get in a bit more practice, my broom broke over holiday. The crazy old lady next door ran it over with her mower again. I can't believe she insists on mowing not even her lawn, but ours as well. Its huge, and she's ancient." They all laughed, Lena picked up a chocolate and bit into it. The taste that filled her mouth was like an old friend this time, the stranger was gone.

* * *

Fred and George sat in front of the fire, talking to one of their friends, Lee Jordan. Ollie, Lena's cat, was curled up in Fred's lap. She could hear him purring from the bottom of the stairs and watched as Fred absently scratched the back of Ollie's ear. Dai and Lena had decided to get an early night before classes resumed the next day, they wished the boys a goodnight and climbed the stairs to the 6th year girl's dormitory. Various Gryffindor girls walked past Lena, waving and smiling like they were her best friend. With some she knew only their first name; some she didn't even know that. A girl with very short blond hair had waved to her every night since the start of her 6th year, and she still had no idea who she was.

Everyone at Hogwarts liked Lena, everyone; Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, but mostly Slytherins. It was extremely unusual for a Slytherin to like any Gryffindor, but Lena was the exception. She didn't really care about her 'school fame'. Mostly it annoyed her, but the only upside was that she was invited to nearly every party at any student threw. Generally, except for the Malfoy Incident, they were always brilliant. Parties at Hogwarts were thrown by Fred and George most of the time, and were always exciting and eventful. They were her favorite, and firewhiskey was always on hand for the twins. She had started drinking around 4th year. She never let it interfere with her life at home, or her school work. She never drank unless everything she had to do was done, unlike her friends, and she knew she would be safe. Lena had never hooked up with anyone before, and never even thought of kissing anyone when she was drunk. That one night was an exception.

It was a chilly December evening, the party had already started and Lena had one more issue to finish before she left; she needed someone to go with. Dai couldn't make it, she never could over holiday, and Fred and George weren't answering her owls. She decided to floo over to The Burrow to see what was going on with them.

"I'll be right back Mum! Going to see what Fred and George are up to!" she called from her room, her mother had let Lena use the fireplace in her room since she was 13 to floo to her friends' houses; only as long as she knew where she was going.

"Alright, tell Molly I say hello!" Mrs. Fitch replied; water could be heard sloshing around in a pot in the kitchen, and the fridge opened. Lena grabbed the floo powder and said, very clearly.

"The Burrow!" the green flames engulfed her, and she started spinning wildly, sending her off to her destination. Less than a second later she landed in the fireplace of the Weasley home.

"Hello!" she called while dusting herself off. "It's Lena Fitch!" she walked through the cluttered family room into the kitchen, looking for Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Sorry to drop by so suddenly. I was just wondering; are Fred and George home?" she beamed at the woman, batting her long eyelashes.

"Lena dear," The plump red haired woman hugged her, sending the smell of yarn and freshly cooked chicken into Lena's nose. Lena hugged back. "That's alright! They're up in their room, but you look like your starving! You're only skin and bones; it's almost as if you never eat!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at the girl. She had no idea how right she was. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine, actually I have plans this evening with a friend, and I wanted to know if the twins could come along."

"I'm sure that would be fine, dear. Would you go check on them for me? I haven't seen then all day; hiding upstairs since this morning. Sometimes I wonder about those troublesome boys of mine, all they can think about are those silly pranks of theirs'." She shook her head and ushered Lena out of the kitchen and up the winding staircase. Having been here about a million times, she knew exactly where her friends' room was, but anyone else might find the Burrow a tad difficult to navigate.

The Burrow was amazing, comfortable to the highest degree. It was Lena's second home. Mrs. Weasley had so many children, and Lena generally liked all of them. Bill and Charlie were brilliant, but had graduated and she never saw them. Percy was a pompous git, always had been. Fred and George were her best friends since they learned to read. Ron was like her little brother, he used to have a rather large crush on her when he was younger. Now that he was friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger his love transferred to the brainy girl; Lena wanted to see nothing more than them fall in love and get married some day. Ginny was the youngest and only girl of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; she had followed Lena around school when she was in first and second year. Lena had taught her how to be tough against the idiots who resided in Hogwarts.

"Fred and George Weasley, you have a visitor. Please be clothed and appropriate." she always entered like this, because of past, well, awkwardness.

"Hello Princess!" George answered, wearing only pajama pants- his bare chest was dotted with freckles. "What brings you here this fine day?" Fred was sitting on his bed, in a shirt and boxers. He smiled at her and waved, she noticed a box of tissues next to him.

"Well, I've sent you about a million owls, asking for you both to come to a party with me. Why haven't returned them?" she walked in the room and plopped down on George's bed.

"Oh! Actually I was just writing a reply, we've been sleeping all morning." Fred coughed loudly, and blew his nose. "We're sick, flu." When she looked at George again she noticed how puffy his eyes were, and the redness of his nose.

"Is this more Skiving Snack Box stuff?" she frowned and walked over to feel Fred's cheek. Rather warm.

"Yeah actually, the part that made us sick worked wonderfully. Although, the healing bit made it even worse; won't stop I'm afraid. So we're staying in until we figured it out. Don't tell Mum, yah? She'd be mad we're trying things out on ourselves again. I'm sorry about the party, next time we'll come. We promise." Both twins spoke for each other sometimes, always using 'we'.

"Alright, alright. But now I've got no one to go with." she thought about other possibilities, and decided against it. No one was as fun as the boys. "Whatever; just fix it before the next party. I'm off."

"Have fun, Princess Lena." Fred joked, smiled widely, and winked at Lena.

"Shove off Freddie." she walked downstairs, and grinned to herself. Lena said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, adding the 'Hello' from her mother, and flooed directly to the party.

"You look so pretty, like you always do. Merlin." he was breathing heavily, it send shivers down her spine. "Come talk to me, sweetheart." Malfoy was all over her from the second she got there, he wasn't even drunk.

It was a Slytherin party, obviously. Pansy Parkinson was kicking off the holiday with a bang, and her father hired an open bar for the night. There were floating trays carrying around glasses of firewhiskey and she was thirsty. She took one and left Malfoy without a word. The night didn't totally suck; she had quite a few drinks and danced by herself, loving the sounds of the music. Eventually, after thanking Pansy for inviting her, they started talking. She was a sweet girl if she had enough alcohol in her, and Lena spent a lot of the night talking to her about Quidditch. Eventually the buzz was going down, and Lena excused herself and went over to the bar.

"One large firewhiskey, please." she smiled at the wizard behind the tabletop, and he conjured it right away. "Thanks mate." She stumbled towards the doors leading outside; the stars were on fire and shining of the icy blanket that covered the ground.

"They're beautiful." she heard a voice from below. "The stars, I wonder how many there are." Malfoy spoke quietly, and she walked down to him.

"Too many," She sat down, rather gracefully for someone as drunk as herself. "They're spinning all around us; moving so quickly. Like someone spun the Earth on its axel."

"You're smashed." His face was distorted by shadows, his eyes looked black. Malfoy's voice she knew would always be recorded in her memory, it was sickening. Like that was all he needed in the world, a drunken Lena.

"You're a tosser." She looked at him with revulsion and started to stand up again. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Princess Lena, lay with me, won't you?" He sounded sweeter than normal. It sounded familiar, like he was mimicking someone. Her abdomen filled up with fluttering butterflies.

"Yeah, alright." she said, and sat down next to him. Her inhibitions blurred. "What's with your hair? Its.. red!" Lena laughed, it sounded odd to her own ears. Maybe it was the alcohol numbing her senses and the burning sensation in her throat, but Malfoy as a redhead was the funniest thing she had seen all night.

"Yeah, like I don't know that. Why do you think I'm out here? Some bloke jinxed me because I grabbed his girl's arse. Couldn't help it, could I? She basically shoved it into my lap. I haven't figured out the counter curse yet." he was annoying and alluring all at once. She chugged her firewhiskey, and her mind blurred even more.

"You look like him, you know." she crooked her head, observing him in the moon light. "Well, not really. But a little, the hair helps." She was an incredibly literate drunk; she rarely slurred her words.

"Who is 'he'?" Malfoy slid closer to her, breathing heavy. It smelt like food, something familiar. She sniffed the air.

"You smell like peanut butter. I don't eat, you know. It hurts to eat. It makes me sick." Literate as she was, she did have a nasty habit of trusting people when she was drunk.

"It makes you hotter, not eating. You're sexy." She winced as he pressed his lips against her cheek, disgust flowed through her veins, yet she ignored it.

"Talk like him, like before." she whispered.

"Princess Lena, you're beautiful." he moved against her body, pressing himself against her hip. "You're lovely." he breathed it in her ear; she opened her eyes and looked at the newly red tint in his hair. "I love you Lena, I adore you."

"I love yo-" His lips found hers, and nothing mattered, she forgot who she was, or who she was with. All that mattered was what she felt. Her mind was gone, her senses on fire. He laid her down into the soft white snow, disturbing the natural beauty of the glacial powder. He crashed his body against hers and the night was lost, everything gone.

The details of that night were distorted to her and all she remembered was what he said to her; _"You're smashed."_ The disturbing look he got on his face that night was all she needed to know. Everything else was black, clouded over in her memory. She didn't know if he was drunk or not that night. What he knew was a mystery to her, and if that the little 'inadequate' scenario played out just as she planned, he wouldn't bring it up again. She looked over at Dai, who was changing into her dressing gown. That was the thing about Dai, when everyone else wore little shorts and t-shirts, she wore a dressing gown. All the way down to her ankles. It fit her, no doubt about that, but it was odd. Dai was always odd, but loveable. Lena cherished her; she was always there for her.

Dai was the first to know about the eating thing. She told Fred and George next, and finally her mother. They were all really supportive, but that kind of got annoying.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Lena looked at Dai, confused. "That George is going to teach me how to play Quidditch. I can't wait until the week is done!" she was really happy about it.

"Yeah, brilliant, it'll be hard you know, because of the cold. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Lena laughed at the thought of her clumsy friend atop a broom in the snow. "You aren't exactly the best flier. Remember first year?"

Dai pouted. "I barely touched Madame Hooch, I don't know how her robe started on fire either. No way was there enough friction for that."

"You went over 100 on a Cleansweep Seven! That's basically impossible! The laws of physics don't really apply there." Lena laughed, remembering Madame Hooch's face.

"Well, I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of George like that again!" she stamped her feet and smiled.

"Oh? Why does it bother you if George sees you like that?" Lena smiled, teasing Dai. "I'm sure he'd think it was cute." she emphasized the last word, making her blush.

"Oh, shush!" she jumped into bed and closed her curtains, but Lena could hear a little muffled giggle from her bed. Ollie jumped up onto Lena's four-poster, evidently noticing that she had left Fred in the common room. He starred up at Lena and meowed quietly, looking for attention. She scratched his head, blew out her lamp, and crawled into the large blankets. The small orange cat curled up next to her side, his head perched on her arm. She closed her eyes and thought of nothing but the wonderful relaxing euphoria of sleep.

* * *

"You always skive the first day back, and I'm always stuck alone." Dai whined, looking at her friend. "Come on, it's only Herbology." she continued.

"Exactly, I always skive. It's a tradition. Besides, I have better things to do."

"Like?" Dai looked at Lena with her large brown eyes, batting them innocently.

"Not go to class, obviously. And stop that; you know better than anyone puppy-dog eyes don't work on me." Lena replied, she sunk into the largest armchair in the room.

"Oh ha-ha. Come on, please?" Dai begged; people were starting to look over at them as they filed down the stairs for breakfast.

"Ask what Fred and George are doing, they can keep you company." Lena smiled, Dai thought this over.

"Alright, we'll wait for them, yah?" Dai smiled and sat in the chair next to her friend.

About 10 minutes later the twins wondered down the stairs. Fred scratched his head while yawning. His hair looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks.

"Oi! What's this about? Won't you be late?" George said, looked at Dai more than Lena, he was used to the traditional skive day. He had participated quite a few times, until he noticed how Dai felt about people ditching class.

"Are you going today? Lena doesn't want to." George nodded quickly, grinning. Dai smiled back affectionately and turned to her friend. "Are you sure? You'll be all alone, love."

"I'm staying too, it's just Herbology, you'll be out in the green house for an hour and a half, no way I'm doing that." Fred said, as Lena nodded at Dai.

"Really? I wasn't expecting that. You sure, Weasley?" Lena looked up at the tall redhead.

"I always skive with you, what do you mean you weren't expecting it?" Fred laughed and waved goodbye to Dai and his brother.

"Well, I figured George would go, and since you go with your brother.." her voice trailed off.

"I don't always have to be with him, you know. It happens to be a choice." he puffed his chest out; he looked like he was running for Minister of Magic.

"You look like Percy." Lena laughed as he stopped at once. Fred nudged her with his arm and they both walked out of the common room, ready to enjoy a free day of nothing.

"So, what happened with Malfoy? Do you remember?" Fred said, quietly. He had said he didn't want to go outside for class, but he and Lena were walking along the Black Lake, heading for the forbidden forest. Lena felt an awkwardness form in the air that she hadn't ever experienced before.

"Well, I don't remember much. Just waking up; no idea why I got so drunk either, I was bored I guess." She replied, trying to think of what happened. Slowly images came back to her. "Oh god, I remember one thing, his hair had been changed red. Some bloke charmed it, don't remember why. It looked hideous on him. Well, I don't remember, but I imagine it did." she and Fred laughed, they reached the forest's edge. A centaur was a few feet in front of a large oak; his cross bow was aimed at a yellow bird resting on the branches.

"He makes fun of redheads enough, I'm glad someone gave him a taste of his own medicine." Lena laughed again, since 2nd year Fred and her have had an ongoing inside joke about that phrase. His dad said it all the time, when a Death Eater had been killed by a muggle that summer they heard him say the man had finally 'gotten a taste of his own medicine' and they couldn't stop laughing. It was one of the many muggle phrases Mr. Weasley enjoyed.

"Well, yeah. I just feel weird around him now. He's even two grades younger than me too." Lena hid her face in her hands and let out a false cry. She didn't actually care that much about age, as long as he wasn't too young. Fred laughed and wrapped his arm around her, she looked up. He never did that.

"Oh, sorry." he took it away quickly and looked down at the snow.

"That's fine, Fred. You know, that was the first time I ever had sex. And it was with a weasel. Disgusting." she changed the subject, and started actually thinking about it. "Wow, I didn't even realize that before."

"What? That Malfoy is a weasel? Oh yeah, he gets it from his father." Fred laughed.

"Well, everyone knows that. But the sex part, I shagged a 4th year weasel. I need a really good wash." she shivered over dramatically.

"Everyone makes mistakes, love. My first time was a huge mistake."

"What? I didn't even know you had a first time." she smiled, but she felt something odd going on in her stomach, hunger?

"First and only, it happened with some muggle girl, last year, week after my 15th birthday. She thought I was cute and bought me a drink at a local pub. I looked 18 already, so they let me in. I think she might have thought I was 18, because she was older. I was curious; eventually I drank so much I didn't even remember what the girl looked like. But she brought me to her house, lasted about 10 minutes honestly, real embarrassing." Lena laughed at this part, and she saw the Fred wasn't smiling. They stopped walking and looked at each other.

"I felt weird. Different. I left as soon as I could. It was wrong. It just felt- wrong." He looked down and Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Don't tell George, alright? Don't tell anyone." he said, when the hug broke.

"Of course I won't." Lena smiled and kissed his cheek. "What are friends for?" he smiled and closed his eyes.

"It's not like I don't like girls. I do. Only one really." he said the last part in a whisper, so she barely caught it. "It's awkward around other girls; only a few I can be friendly with. A lot of girls like me, they call me 'charming and funny', and It shouldn't make me feel like this, but it does." It seemed like he needed to say this for awhile.

"Is it awkward with us, then?" Lena asked, not knowing what else to say.

"You're the exception." Fred smiled and wiggled his eyebrows; Lena noticed how red his face was. From the cold, and the emotions, she guessed.

She smiled, not being able to control it. Fred was the only person she'd ever talked to like this. Opening up about emotions, and he was the same with her. She knew things even George didn't about his twin.

"Fred, I'm sure it will pass. Maybe that one girl could change that, the girl you like." she smiled at him encouragingly. "Ask her out."

"Not that simple," he ruffled her hair and turned to walk back towards the castle. "Let's go back now, yah? We're going to miss the feast. Skipping breakfast isn't good for a growing boy like me." Lena smiled and looked up at the snow falling from above.

"Yeah, alright." she walked after her best friend; thinking about the feast they were about to have didn't hurt her stomach today.

* * *

"Lena, I'm so proud of you." Dai smiled as she watched her friend eat her second chicken leg. "You've been doing a lot better." The past few days Lena had been eating a lot more than normal.

"Something came over me. I just really want to be healthy again." Lena talked in between bites. Her talk with Fred was liberating in an odd way. It made her think less about Malfoy and that stupid party. She wasn't the only one who had made a mistake. Fred and George were talking to Lee about something; Lena and Dai heard only a few whispered words.

"_..what about money.."_

"_..the building.."_

"_..your mum would murder you.."_

"So why is your mum planning your death this time, boys?" Lena asked the twins, curious.

"None of your business, Princess." George stuck his tongue out and ducked his head back down.

"That's awfully rude, George. She was just asking." Dai looked at him using her amazing puppy-dog eyes; they acted like a super-power with George.

"It's just- it's a secret. We can't let anyone know yet." he looked at her apologetically. Dai's eyes had done their job.

Fred hit George on the head and whispered something quickly. They all looked up, and the twins said goodbye to Lee.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Lena mocked the twins' younger brother Ron, doing a rather fantastic imitation of his voice.

"Blimey, it gives me the shivers when you do that, you sound like a witch version of Ronniekins." Fred said through a large grin.

Lena nudged him in the side with her elbow and continued eating, much more cautiously now.

"In Herbology on Monday one of the Slytherin boys got all his nails bitten off by a Mandrake. Right nasty thing, wasn't it George?" Dai said, smiling at George.

"Yeah, it was brilliant! I can't believe you missed it! What did you guys do anyway?" George asked his twin, looking at him face on. Sometimes, when Lena just met the boys, it was really interesting when they did this. It looked like one of them was reflected into a three dimensional mirror.

"Oh, you know, snogging up in the Astronomy Tower of course. Couldn't stop us, oh no. Went at it like animals, right Princess Lena?" Fred winked at Lena and everyone laughed.

"She is rather feisty, isn't she Weasley? But watch out, she bites." Malfoy walked up behind Lena, getting far too close for comfort, snarling at the twins, and ignoring Dai all together.

"Shove off Malfoy, you are _the_ biggest blighter at Hogwarts." Lena announced, not an ounce of humor in her month. She was really starting to hate that weasel.

"You see," He ignored her comment. "I figured something out recently, Princess Lena. Remember, don't you? Asking me to call you _Princess Lena_ because he does; I can't believe I, Draco Malfoy, was compared to a Weasley. You're so desperate for the ginger's attention you'll whore yourself out to anyone with red hair." He smirked at Lena and left without one more word.

Lena froze with her mouth slightly open- everything came back; rushing into her mind all at once like a child turning the sink on full to see what would happen. How his voice sounded, how he acted, how it reminded her of him; of Fred. She looked at the boy sitting not two inches from her, and realized what happened, he knew. He found out, at the same time she did. She fancied him.

"Lena.." Fred started, his eyes open wide. But she was too quick, her legs too long. She ran, right out into the corridor, through the door, and out again into the snowy grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

Lena ran all the way down to Hagrid's hut. She hadn't been there at all this year, and it was the exact time she needed him. She ran right into the door and jerked it open, not bothering to knock.

"Oh." Three students were sitting at the large table in the middle of the room, when she moved her hair out of her face and rubbed the tears out of her eyes she saw that she knew them. It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Where's Hagrid?" she straightened up and shook the snow out of her hair.

"He's getting a chicken for dinner, he just left." Hermione said, "Lena, are you alright?" she looked at her like she was a ghost.

"Blimey, well, no. Honestly. Not really, I was going to talk to Hagrid.. See if he could help. Last year, he always knew what to do.." she stammered, Ron looked at her as if she was a different person.

"Well, maybe we can help.." Hermione smiled reassuringly. She felt like she could talk to anyone right now. Even the brother of the person she was worrying about and his friends. Lena sat down and started crying, Harry was looking at her.

"What's bothering you?" He had no idea how to stop a girl from crying, that was obvious by how he stood in front of Lena. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was looking over her head, trying to think of something else to say. Ron sat still at the table and Lena looked directly at him, her eyes blaring.

"Never tell any of this to your brother, alright? Fred. Can I trust you? George either. He can't keep his mouth shut half the time." She had a scary voice when she was upset. He nodded quickly but stayed quiet.

Hermione sat next to Lena and placed her hand on her knee. "What is it Lena?"

Slowly, she started talking.

"It all happened at a party.. With Malfoy." she explained the situation, and how she forgot everything she said to the weasel. How he came up to them at lunch and brought it all back, in front of Fred. She cried after, out of anger and fright.

"And I don't want to lose him as a friend. Blimey, I didn't even know I fancied him until Malfoy said that, and it all came into place. Bloody hell. Have you ever had a puzzle," she looked at Hermione, "And it made no sense, and then you finally get that one piece and everything clicks. It was the one thing missing." Hermione nodded and smiled softly at Lena. She sighed and looked down. "I didn't know what to do, I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to cry in front of him. I couldn't. How could I have not known? He probably thinks I'm only mates with him because I fancy him.." she paused.

"Oh sweet Merlin's pants! I fancy him! Fred Weasley! The boy who's been like a brother to me since I was a kid." she sighed and fell back onto Hagrid's huge chair. "This is why I can't do relationships, emotions are overwhelming." Hermione looked at her with an odd expression on her face.

"Hey Harry, would you and Ron go help Hagrid? I want to talk to Lena for a minute." Hermione said, quietly. She sat next to Lena and waited for the boys to leave.

"You know, listening to you made me realize something." Hermione paused for a minute, and looked off out the window. Ron was chasing a chicken around Hagrid's pumpkin patch. She giggled quietly to herself. "I think I fancy him."

"Of course, you do. Everyone knows that." Hermione blushed and Lena placed her arm around the 4th year girl. "At least you found out now. So you won't get drunk, shag Malfoy, and find out then." Lena laughed to herself, it sounded silly out loud.

"Well, the Malfoy bit has always been out of the question, bloody tosser." She spat and Lena looked at her, slightly impressed.

"First time I've heard you said that." she looked at Hermione closely. She was really beautiful; her hair was a little big but if she grew it out it'd be perfect. "Maybe it'll be okay." she sighed.

"It will be. I think you should talk to Fred. What if he feels the same way?" Lena shuddered. That's definitely not going to happen.

"Or maybe I can play it off as Malfoy being a git, and I ran away because I ate too much and needed to vomit." she sighed, she needed to stop doing that.

"Well, you're going to have to face it eventually. Just remember that." Hermione said. Lena hugged her.

"Thank you, Hermione. I'll think it over." she stood up and looked around the room, her mind was working out a plan. Leaving the cabin she waved to the boys, and Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!" she was feeling a lot better, "I'm coming to visit again soon. Alright?" he nodded, beaming. She waved to everyone one more time, and shouted. "Thank you Hermione!" She walked back up to the castle, ignoring Fred and George sitting in the common room.

"Lena!" they both cried, but she walked faster, almost running up the stairs. She leaned down into her trunk and grabbed parchment, her quill, and ink.

* * *

"I haven't spoken to her in days." Fred said, looking extremely sullen. His eyes were puffy and darker than normal. He looked like he also hadn't slept in days.

"I know, Dai says she won't talk about what Malfoy said. She needs 'time.'" George patted his twin on the back. "She's alright. Dai has brought her up food."

"Skiving off all those classes isn't going to do any good for her though." Dai said, pouting next to Fred.

"She missed a whole two weeks last year, remember? And she got much better marks on all of her O. then any of us." George smiled sheepishly at the pair of them.

"I guess," Dai's lip was frozen in the pout position. George kept smiling at her without meaning to. "but what about us? She hasn't told me anything yet."

"Give her time, she'll come 'roud." George said; he had become the rock holding his friends together.

Fred sighed and looked at the Great Hall entrance, no sign of Lena.

"Dai, do you think you could check on her after dinner?" he looked at her, Dai knew he felt the worst.

"Of course Freddie, I will." She looked at George, with a twinkle in her eye. He knew this was the time.

"Dai, do you think I could walk you? I have a question, if that's alright." his voice sounded shaky, Fred perked up and looked at his brother, but quickly as it had come his head fell back down again.

"Of course, that'd be lovely George." She replied and drank the last of her pumpkin juice. "Are you ready then? Fred, Want to join us?" he shook his head; he knew George wouldn't want him to tag along right then.

"So, Dai.." George started talking once they were alone in the corridor. "I was wondering something." he smiled and picked up her hand.

"What's that, Georgie?" she watched him, he was playing with her fingers. His hands were slightly sweaty but he didn't let go.

"I've been thinking about you, for a long time now." she blushed, and his ears were bright red.

"What about me..?" they stopped walking, he was still playing with her hand. He concentrated only on it.

"A lot of things, like your hands. How lovely they are." his voice was quiet, caring. "How dainty, adorable." His heart was beating quickly, his hands grew damper still. He has been waiting for this. "How much I want to hold them." He looked into her eyes and gave her a shy smile. "And I just wanted to ask, If you'd like that? Holding hands with me, maybe even, being my girlfriend.."

"George.." she was smiling, her cheeks flushed a sweet shade of pink. "I'd love that, I really would." She moved her fingers slowly, interlacing them in his. He leaned down warily, and planted his lips on hers. He felt a large flutter in his stomach. He didn't stop kissing her until he thought it might be too much, as he pulled away he smiled wider than he ever had. She looked up at him and got up on her toes, and she kissed him again. Dai wrapped her arms around George's neck, and they stayed there for eternity, lost in the moment of peaceful love.

Lena was getting out of the shower when Dai came in, smiling so wide her jaw must be stuck. She told Lena absolutely everything George said and how they kissed and held hands all the way up to Gryffindor tower.

"He's waiting downstairs, and we're going to Hogsmeade together this Saturday." she was so happy, Lena had never seen her like that.

"Oh! Are you coming? Please, please come!" Dai was jumping up and down as Lena got her shirt on.

"Yeah, I think so." Lena was happy for her friend, but also glad that she had finally made up her mind. "Congratulations!" Lena hugged Dai and kissed her cheek. "Now go downstairs to your boyfriend. I have plans." she shooed her friend out of the dormitory, and walked to her bedside cabinet. She picked up a letter with silver writing on it. She had to do it now, before she lost her nerve.

* * *

Lena marched down the stairs into the cozy common room she was so accustomed to. Fred wasn't spending his free period lounging on his favorite sofa like he usual did, he wasn't in the room at all. Lena sat on the window seat and rested her forehead on the glass; this was her favorite place to spy on the grounds of Hogwarts. Dai and George were outside already, holding hands while walking along the lake. Seeing two of her best friends together made her feel more comfortable about the world; Maybe if George could finally ask Dai out she could face Fred.

"You're alive." Fred was standing near the portrait hole. Lena jumped slightly, startled by the noise, and looked around. No one else was in the room, it was just them.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you Fred.." She looked at him nervously.

"You haven't been out for days." he looked at her; there was a touch sadness and anger in his voice. He didn't seem mad, but she felt it through his tone. His face was soft and there were wrinkles in his forehead that he only gets the when he worries about his family.

"I know. I'm sorry Freddie." She smiled at him, trying to make sure he knew she wasn't upset with him. His face softened a bit, but he was still looking at her with the same eyes.

"Why did you run away, Lena? You didn't even talk to me." he sat down in the chair in front of the fire, she sat on the ground.

"Everything came crashing back to me, how I felt, feel. . . And what happened that night. I remembered what I said to Malfoy. I over reacted big time, I know that." she looked at him, directly into his eyes. The fires reflection was contrasting the cool blue, like fire and ice.

"Bloody hell, I'd say." he gave a small half-smile and looked down into her eyes. Light green, little glittering bits of gold in them; like a child took golden glitter and shook it into her eyes and it just stayed there forever.

"What did you say to Malfoy?" he sat down in front her now, resting his back on the side of the chair.

"I told him to act like someone else. I wanted him to talk like the boy I like. The boy I care about." she blushed but didn't move her gaze from his eyes; she was a Gryffindor after all. A brave, gallant lion.

"Who is the boy, Lena?" he said this quietly. She shook her head.

"Not that simple," she said, giving him a brilliant grin, remembering how he said the exact thing not even 2 weeks ago. Lena reached into the pocket of her robe, pulling out a small parchment envelope, the letter. She handed it to him.

"Read it later, yah? Meet me in the common room around midnight. Read it just before then, no earlier." she smiled at him and stood up, leaving the common room. Fred looked at the letter he was holding, not knowing what to do next.

* * *

Fred didn't sleep at all that night. The letter was burning a hole in his pocket but he wanted to wait. He lifted his wand.

"Lumos" Everyone else was asleep; he shined the light at the old pocket watch on his bedside cabinet. 11:50. Finally. Fred picked up the letter and closed his bed's curtains around him.

"Lumos Maxima," he cast the spell again, sending a floating ball of light above his head illuminating his bed. He dropped his wand next to him and read Lena's handwriting; '_Fred' _was etched on the front of the envelope. He ran his fingers over the scrawl, feeling the impressions that the quill made when Lena wrote his name. His stomach fluttered, but he suppressed it. He turned over the letter and ripped off the green wax holding it closed. He opened it and pulled out the piece of parchment.

_Dear Fred,_

_Weird, huh? Writing to you when you__'__re so close to me. I have no idea how to start this, honestly. But by now you must have figured it out, if not. Well, Bloody hell mate. Way to be thicker then Ron. Which is probably the hardest thing in existence. Oh. Hermione fancies him(obviously), she finally found out. We talked about it actually, our feelings. It was strange, but she__'__s a nice girl. She gave me good advice, but it took me awhile to let in sink in._

_Well, here I go._

_I fancy you. I fancy you quite a bit, honestly. I might even love you. I never thought about it before, but it__'__s true. You__'__re the closest I__'__ve ever gotten to someone, and I want you closer. You might not feel the same, and that__'__s fine. I understand, I mean, I__'__m not exactly the most girly girl out there. I swear more then you, I ditch class, I yell at teachers, and on top of that I have an eating disorder. I__'__m messed up, I know. I don__'__t mean to be. But, I want you to know, if you think that I was friends with you just because I fancied you then you are horribly mistaken. I listen to you because I care about what you say, not because I want to get into your pants. Oh, that__'__s a little forward isn__'__t it? _

_Strike that, erase it from your memory._

_ Alright, what I mean is I care about you Fred, I care about your feelings and ideas and everything you do. You make me happy. I started eating again, fully, because of you; because I felt so close to someone. I thought about it, and I decided that I wanted to eat for you, because if the positions were switched I__'__d be scared for you. Hell, I was scared for me. But I__'__m better, because of you. I don__'__t know if any of this makes sense. How can I be top in D.A.D.A but not be able to confess feelings for someone I__'__ve known for what feels like forever?_

_I__'__m shit with feelings, and writing them down isn__'__t exactly easier._

_But my point is; I love you Fred._

_I__'__ll be waiting in the common room hoping you don__'__t freak out on me._

_Love, Lena._

Fred read the letter over and over, looking over every word on the page. 'But my point is; I love you Fred.' She loved him. Lena loved him. His eyes were frozen on the paper, reading it one more time.

"Nox." he let the light out and pulled his curtain open. Fred folded the letter and put it into his pocket, leaving his wand he left the dormitory. 12:01.

* * *

Lena had been down in the common room since 10 o'clock, everyone else had left and she was sitting by the window, feeling the cool glass against her forehead. She checked her watch again, which was illuminated by the glow of the moon. 11:59; one more minute. She placed her head back against the window pane and looked out at the forest. Birds were flying up, out from the trees. She'd give him one more minute, and if he didn't show up she would go upstairs. She felt so foolish and cliché, both things she despised. She'd never done anything like this before, or ever written something so poor. She counted how many birds flew up into the air this time, five. They were crows, and were darker then that night's sky. Lena sighed and counted the next batch, three. She studied the stars, trying to count them.

"Lena.." she felt a warm hand on her arm and turned around, she hadn't heard him walk in. Fred had apparently been standing there for a few minutes. "I've been calling your name." his face didn't show any emotion.

"I was thinking.." she whispered as she stood up. "About things." her stomach hurt, and she felt all the food she ate they day, regretting every bite and every sip.

He said nothing- he just looked at her like he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have said anything." she pulled her arm away from his hand and started walking to the stairs. She shouldn't have mentioned anything, shouldn't have gone to that party, shouldn't have talked to Malfoy, shouldn't have bother Fred with her feelings.. She started walking faster.

"Lena." his voice was demanding, hard. She froze and turned around. There were tears in her eyes. "If you think we're going to have one of those cliché romantic scenes like in one of those novels my mum reads then you're wrong." she smiled sadly, the bridge blocking the tears from spilling out of her eyes was getting weaker.

"What are we doing then?" Lena whispered. Fred walked up to her, and grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the common room.

* * *

"It's snowing you know." Lena wasn't wearing shoes and the frozen water was leaking through her socks. Fred had given her his jacket when they walked through the secret passageway to the outside. He was still holding onto her hand.

"I know." They walked in silence, and Lena watched the birds again. Counting, this time it was seven. He stopped and took off his jumper, leaving his chest bare.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Lena looked at him as if he were insane. He laid the jumper down on the ground and motioned for her to sit. She obliged and lifted the jacket off the side of her, offering her warmth to him.

He sat next to her, their legs were entangled. Her heart was beating much too quickly, and she leaned her head against Fred's arm.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lena said, quietly.

"I haven't called you Princess Lena in more than a week. That's a new record for me." he looked at her, his eyes were smiling. "I won the bet you know."

"I thought you forgot about that." she pouted, hiding a smile.

"I never forget anything we do Lena, never." He showed off his famous Weasley Twin grin and ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to collect my winnings, you know."

"You mean when you tell me what it is?" her mouth upturned into a sweet smile, glad he took them out here.

"Not yet, Princess Lena, not yet." he looked at her, his eyes twinkling. "So, you love me." she blushed and he ran his fingers across her cheek, sending a shockwave of tingles down her body.

"Yes, I love you." She replied quietly.

"Lena Fitch, I have waited years for you to say that, you know?" he ran his hand down her jaw and lifted her head up slowly. "So, you have to wait just a little bit longer to know how I feel, alright?" His dimples were prominent in his cheeks. He touched his thumb to her chin softly.

"All's fair in love and war." Lena said, her father taught her that saying when she was young. Finally she found the place to use it.

"Exactly, now." he moved closer. "Remember when I told you about my first time?" she nodded. "Well, I wanted to know something." Lena looked at Fred, she was curious.

"What's that?" she said, he was shivering. It snowed harder.

"Were you jealous? Of the girl?" Fred asked as he ran his thumb up her jaw line.

"I think I was," Lena turned her head up, searching in her mind. "I know I am now. I had gotten a feeling in my stomach when you told me, but I didn't really know what it was. So I figured I was hungry." she smiled sheepishly.

Fred laughed and shook his head at Lena. She got offended.

"Hey, I'm not exactly the best at this kind of thing, alright? Don't make fun of me." She was grinning when she said it.

"I'm just amazed, of how thick you are. You didn't even know you fancied me, huh?" Lena shook her head. "And I thought you were bright." she pouted and he nudged her with his elbow lightly.

"It's okay, took me a week after we started school; when I noticed that you were actually a girl." His smile was reminiscent of when they just met; almost ten years ago now.

"Really? That soon, blimey.. someone hit puberty early." she smiled at him, wider now. He almost admitted it.

"It wasn't a sexual need for you, it was emotional. Well, that's how it started." he laughed and laid back. His head was in the snow and it was falling on his bare chest. She got cold just looking at him.

"Say it Fred, no more games." she said quietly, looking down at him.

"Not yet, Princess Lena." He grinned again and she shook her head. "I'd like to collect my winnings first." Fred pulled Lena down new to him, holding her to his chest. Her heart beat even faster when she finally felt his.

"What did you win, Fred?" Lena rested her chin on the boy's upper chest; her eyelashes were sprinkled with snowflakes.

Fred looked straight into her eyes, his breath got quiet and she completely forgot how her lungs functioned. Nothing else mattered but the blue of his eyes, and how amazing they looked when the moon shined on them.

"You." He leaned in and kissed her, his mouth flowing into hers. She gasped and breathed into the kiss, extending in. Prolonging the moment, feeling every ounce of love he had for her. She never wanted it to stop, and neither did he. The snow melted with ardor, and the stars shined only on them.

Fred broke the kiss first; he skimmed his hand across Lena's scarlet cheek and lacing into her dark hair.

"I love you, Lena. I've loved you since we were kids and we didn't know that love existed outside of our parents." he said, kissing her once more. "I only see you. I've only ever seen you." He wrapped both arms around her, holding her to him. Lena kissed him again, deepening it. She was ready for anything the world could throw at her. Lena wrapped Fred's jacket around them both. Only senses and feeling were significant to them, and everything else was gone. Slowly the moon fell across the horizon, and more birds flew out of the forest. The snow fell upon them, removing the impressions left by many since winter began; all that remained was love.

* * *

Silly, predictable ending, i know. (:

but i love it. Thanks so much for reading.

Lena Fitch is a character of mine, and there will be a complete series surrounding her eventually. It's kind of starting backwards, but. That happens.

Right now I'm working on a much earlier installment; when she and the twins first meet. (:

PLEASE REVIEW :D


End file.
